powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Maliure Eloahim
Maliure Eloahim Full blooded daughter of Amantez Eloahim and Mikata Tradumere Powers *Elemental Immunity *Pyrokinetic Claws *Aerokinetic Invisibility *Geokinetic Armor *Hydrokinetic Intangibility *Ice Shield Construction *Electrical Regeneration *Astral Form *Void Magic *Nature Channeling *Chaos Magic *Magic Burst Abilities *Supernatural Intelligence *Panmnesia *Indomitable Will Maliure's Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpCMpJ1XX9I&index=160&list=PLkMRAPworbEelkUPJrQEF5pBTVgzNLxWG History Maliure was conceived during the First Empire's second rebellion. She was slain along with her mother, but was resurrected when Amantez grieved over Mikata. He was attempting to resurrect her with the Flames and instead imbued Maliure with their powers. She was born days later, the Flames accelerating her growth, from the corpse. This has since traumatized Maliure and she can't be around dead bodies for very long, eventually losing it and torching everything around her. Due to the mix of cnflicting conceptual energies, she mutated the ears and tail of a cat, becoming a neko. She doesn't know her family or even what she is, living alone for the most part and learning to use her abilities in secret. At the age of 14, she started high school by herself, the school discovering much later, in her senior year, that she never had any parents. She picked her partner at the age of six, without even knowing what she did, even accidentally following him around during his moves. She just felt hollow and moved around until she didn't. Her partner was surprised to see her no matter where he went and once asked her if she was stalking him, she was surprised to see him as well, however, and that quickly resolved the issue. Her partner's parents discovered her ears and tail before her partner did, having seen them when she moved them out of the way of a speeding car that ended up running over her leg. She was unable to contain the pain and her identity came out when she screamed. To her surprise, they were more concerned with her leg than the fact that she wasn't human. Thankfully, the mother was a doctor and helped Maliure recover without being discovered. They and her partner were horrified to hear about the way she was born, her information wasn't complete, however so she only knew she had been born from the body of her mother and had never known a father. She admitted her feelings for her partner, having recently learned what 'love' was, and the parents thought that they should get married. Sadly, Amantez and the Eloahim family appeared and melded with society, Kaeda and Alexis began attending her high school and their daughter, the Shadow Queen, as known by everyone in the school, attended as a Freshman. They could tell something was off with Maliure and had it confirmed when she proved immune to an electric shock that would have instantly killed an average human. They confronted her and she fought them, incapacitating Alexis and severely wounding Kaeda before they could react. She disappeared from the school for a short while until she was carried into the hospital for a 'heart attack.' She was unable to stay away from her partner and dropped to the ground in the middle of a busy street, chest clutched in her hands, gasping. Kaeda and Alexis paid her a visit in the hospital, knowing she couldn't, in good conscience, attack. Understandably cautious, she listened to them as they exlained what she was, one of the last members of a slowly recovering species, the Sylvaniis. Her partner was just getting to the door when he stopped and started eavesdropping. He was shocked at the explanation and the fact that Maliure was just sitting there and absorbing this seriously. Category:Blog posts